Tempest
Description The Tempest is a PvP Support Dread centered around escorting a fleet and acting as a defense for siege ships. The front of the ship has two medium lasers mounted on it at a slight angle giving it a sleek appearance, along with most of the other turrets. There are armor braces all throughout the ship's exterior. The Interior of the tempest is very pact with rooms and details as it has an Engine room, two Cargo rooms, a Debriefing room, a Crew quarters, and a Bridge for the captain to pilot the Tempest. There are also two white neon pads in the Tempest which allow for teleportation between the Entrance and the Bridge. The Cargo Rooms Contain Boxes for storage. The Engine room has a control panel presumably used to regulate engine heat, speed etc. The Debriefing room contains a desk with three chairs and some lockers. The Crew Quarters Contains a few bunk beds, lockers, a Kitchen, a dining area, and a Fish tank. The bridge holds the controls to the ship as well as a Heads up display on the control panel. Strengths * Excellent turret placement allowing it to defend easily from most angles. (1 Medium Laser and 2 Flak Turrets on it's belly.) * Great against Battleships and Carriers. * High Shield And Hull. * One of the best dreads for PvP. * Very effective against smaller ships such as cruisers and destroyers. * Impressive Damage Per Second. (DPS) * Powerful Spinal firepower. * Able to shoot upon ships below you. * Can Destroy a Level 1 Starbase without retreating. (Unless you were damaged before or are being attacked by player/alien/pirate ships.) Weaknesses * Very Expensive. * Not very well equipped turret-wise against ships of its class. * Lower than average mobility. * Can easily be out-ranged by Heavy Lasers and Rail guns. * Has difficulty sieging and destroying shields without use of spinals. * Turrets don't have enough line of sight to target a single enemy with all turrets at once. Strategy * Travel with a fleet to ensure your turret firepower doesn't fall short against other Dreadnoughts/Battleships/Carriers. * Get as close as you can if you are fighting ships so your turrets can get in range. * Always attack low so that most of your turrets will be able to hit. * Use spinals to deal massive damage to bigger ships. * To make all your turrets shoot its target, fly straight towards the enemy ship. (This will also allow you to use the spinals.) Trivia * Used to not have a cargo hold until .52d. * Used to use an odd weld script resulting in off-set parts, Which as of Version .52i Has been Fixed. * Nerfed before release being removed of 6 large phasers, and 23 speed, Also had a part reduction. * Requires a lvl 9 warehouse to build. * For some with poor computers it can be very laggy during warp and has the potential to crash a server upon spawn. Category:Dreadnaught Category:Browse